


Everything will be alright

by yoshi1442



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi1442/pseuds/yoshi1442
Summary: *CONQUEST SPOILERS* You wake up in your bed trying to remember what in the world happened when you remembered the one person who meant everything to you started having doubts....





	Everything will be alright

*Your POV*

You woke up in your bed with a bandage on your cheek and your ankle wrapped in bandages as well. You were super dizzy with little recollection what happened. 

“You’re finally awake sister?” asked Leo who was standing in the doorway to your room

“What happened?” You said sitting up holding your head in your hand.

“We were just finishing up our battle with the Hoshidans, you got separated from the rest of us to where Niles ran after you…” Leo started as Elise came in with more bandages.

“Big sister!” said Elise who carefully hugged you.

“It’s great to see you too Elise.” you say with a small smile on your face. “Continue what you were saying Leo.” 

“Right, Niles… Even when I told him not to go after you knowing that you would be alright, he didn’t listen to me and got shot by multiple shurikens. He’s still resting up, but he still talks about you.” said Leo who was getting ready to leave. 

“Leo….” You started. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me, thank Niles. If you’re wondering where he is he’s in the infirmary.” was all Leo said before leaving. 

“(Y/N), what are you going to do now?” Elise asks.

The moment Leo left was when everything came back. You memories and what happened. You were in a 1v1 duel with your brother, Ryoma. You won that duel, in which Ryoma was proud of you. Instead of making you kill him, he took his own life. Niles got a glimpse of what happened, you falling to your knees over the death of your older brother. He noticed several ninjas running your way in which he fended them off but not without suffering some injuries himself. You were shocked when you saw your husband lie down next to you with a bunch of scars and his right hand over his left shoulder trying to stop the bleeding. 

“(Y/N)?” said Elise who was trying to snap you out of your trance in which you did. 

“I need to go see him. And now.” you said as you tried to get out of bed but had difficulty doing so. 

“Here. Take the crutches.” said Elise as she went to go get them and helped you out of bed. 

You took the crutches and headed out of your room. You hurried to the infirmary to see him lying on the bed asleep. Conveniently there was a chair next to him as if someone was here before you. Regardless, you set your crutches at the corner of the bed and dragged the seat closer to him. You still couldn’t believe all of this had to happen to him. 

“Niles… I’m sorry for all for this.” You started as tears rolled down your face. “If I hadn’t been so careless, if I only had just listened to Xander, if I only had been by your side…” 

You couldn’t hold your tears back as you held his hand. You felt it grip yours as your tears stopped. You notice his eyes opening and woke up like you did: dizzy and confused. 

“Hey (Y/N)..” he said to you as he sat up. He had bandages everywhere, mostly on his shoulder where he got hit the hardest. “I’m sorry for making you worry being asleep all this time. Being honest, the only thing I could dream of was me being able to protect you. But now with me like this, there’s no way that can happen now…” he said sadly as he started to tear up. 

You only had seen him cry a few times before, but never like this. You tried to get him to look at you but he refused to. 

“I just… Don’t want to lose you even though I thought I almost did back there... I don’t want to lose anyone, but especially you… You know how I’ve lost my parents early on and you know all the things I’ve done in the past… Gods… Why must everything come back to haunt me?” he continued on. He finally stopped resisting as you turned his head to look at you. After you looking into his blue eye and him looking into your (e/c) eyes, you caught him off guard and kissed him on the lips right then and there to get him to stop talking before he want on a confessions spree again. His tears stopped as he just closed his eye and embraced you in that kiss. To him it was like time and the world has stopped for just the two of you. You two eventually break for air as Niles was still shocked. 

“(y/n)...” he said as you put a finger over his mouth to keep him quiet. 

“I don’t want you to say anything. Just listen.” you tell him as he looked at you. “I don’t want you to leave me either. I never meant for you to worry about me. I know everything has been tough. But you’ve made it through worse. I don’t want you to attempt to be a martyr and go out of your way.” 

He moves your hand from his lips and gripped your hand like he’s afraid. “I just don’t understand why you chose to marry me out of everyone else… There are far better men for you. You’re a princess for naga’s sakes! You could have been queen by marrying Xander, or kept your royal rank by marrying Leo… But you chose me, a guy who’s a low life scum (insert obligatory Takumi screaming nohrian scum) with conflicting emotions over what’s right and what’s wrong….” he said as you felt him trembling by his grip

“Niles, it’s okay…” you say to him

“No it isn’t (y/n)!” he snapped at you. “I can’t do anything right… I just want a life like everyone else… Why must be fate be so cruel..?” he said as he started to tear up again. 

You brought your hands to his face as you brushed his tears away with your thumbs. He started to calm down as you cupped his face and he stared into your eyes as you began to speak. 

“Niles, I didn’t choose you knowing I would give up my royal status. I chose you because I love you. No matter what either of us are going through, I know we would be able to get through it together. I want the rest of my life to be with you. Sure, being a princess of Nohr would be nice, being queen would have been even better. But every time I tried to imagine myself as that, it just never sounded right for me. I like the times we snuck out in the middle of the night to look at the clear night sky. Especially when you were talking to me about the moon. It was so soothing that it was only the two of us in this world: No war, no kingdoms, nothing of those sorts would ever bother us. Everything was at peace. And it was this peace that I want to see. With you. Forever.” you said smiling. 

You saw a smile from on his face as he leaned in to hug you. You were caught a little off guard but you returned it nonetheless being careful of his shoulder. 

“(y/n) you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. You’re my love and my life. You’re my everything. I don’t want you being reckless and running off again.” said Niles who sounded like he was alot better. 

“I promise you I won’t ever do it again. I’ll never leave your side. As long as you promise to come to me whenever something troubles you.” you said to him.

“You’ll be the first person I go to.” he replies back. “I guess I have to repay you for all of this don’t I my princess~” he said to you in a semi seductive tone. 

You felt a little heat rush to your face as you blushed slightly only to laugh a little. 

“I can’t wait for it.” you replied winking.


End file.
